Thieves vs Celebs
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: Two rare gems are put on display at a casino. A group thieves have a plan to keep them separated because of a legend. The only catch is... there are celebrities involved! Will this mission change Ayame's entire life? Will she now be involved with big-time celebrities? Will she now have secret admirers? Genres: Romance, Mystery, Adventure,
1. Chapter 1

I was out on my balcony enjoying the fresh evening air. It was pretty quiet until my phone rang. I was really tempted to answer it, but I was sort of scared that we were going to have another mission. I let a few calls go into 'Missed Calls' and I got four voicemails. They were all from the guys. Each one of them called except Riki. I got his call seconds after I finished listening to the voicemails.

"Yeah, this is Ayame," I sulked.

"Why didn't you answer any of the guys' calls, but you answered mine?" he asked.

"Because I had no choice," I replied, "Plus, why do they even need me?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions!" he yelled over the phone.

"DON'T YELL AT ME OTHERWISE I'LL HANG UP!" I screamed back. "You ruined the mood. In fact, all of you guys ruined my evening. I also know why you all called, so I'm heading to the Le Renard Noir right now. OK? Bye!"

"Hey, wait… don't hang up on me… Ayame, listen t–" I hung up on him and got in my car. I raced my way to the LRN. When I got there, they all were waiting for me, afraid to say something.

"So, what's the next mission, you jerks?" I snarled, crossing my arms.

"Um, well, before we tell you that, we need to make up for what we did by making you upset," Atsumu explained.

"Yeah, we're really, really sorry, Ayame," Hiro apologized, "I know that we weren't supp–"

"Enough with all this dumb talk," I yawned, "You guys are seriously boring me. You can make up for this later 'cause if you don't start talking, I'm going home."

We all shared a group hug and laughed.

"Hey, at least Ayame is not mad at us!" Kenshi hugged me.

"Um, don't hug me," I said.

"But normally you always go for the hugs. Why not today?" Riki asked. "Something's wrong. Please tell us. PLEASE!"

"Don't raise your voice, Riki! You know I don't like it when someone raises their voice around me!" I replied. "Plus, I have things to do when I get home so hurry up. All of you will have to pay the price, anyway." I devilishly smiled at them.

"You're scaring me, Ayame," Takuto complained.

"Aw, I'm so sorry, did I scare Takuto? But right now you need to hurry up. Time is ticking and I'm leaving," I stood up.

"NOOOOO!" they all shouted. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"Then, hurry up and talk," I glared. "You have ten minutes, and they start… NOW!"

"Ok, so, Ayame, you've heard of the 'Two World's Greatest Jewels: Romeo and Juliet,' right?" Atsumu asked.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, legend says that when they both are together, they cause great misfortune," Hiro explained, "so we plan to steal them."

"I get the idea, but the problem is how? Since, they are the two world's greatest, security is going to be tight, but I'm sure you guys will find a way around it, won't you?" I said.

"That's one thing you got right," Takuto smiled.

"Sometimes I'm happy I met you guys, but then sometimes I don't know if I should be afraid of your plans or shocked," I looked at them, "so what's the plan?"

As Riki explained the scenes, I listened intently, but something was worrying me. That something was that there will be police officers disguised, and big-time celebrities. But somewhere deep down, I knew that there bound to be some success, and some failure.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived to the Urban Casino: Kobe. I walked around the area to make sure everything was clear. I was a little nervous about what would happen. _If I go check out the escape route now, people will get suspicious. Maybe I should check later._

I went to go check it out ten minutes later, but I encountered a guard.

"This is where employees only to enter," the security guard confronted me.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know. I-I'll leave right now. I'm really sorry," I stuttered. _Damn, if this continues, our plan's going to backfire! I need to do something!_

"Hey, guard, she's alright. Go back to your post," someone ordered him.

"Yes, sir!"

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with a total stranger. I studied him, and eventually, I realized who this was. I was too shocked to find myself with him.

"You-you're Ryoichi Hirose, the god of romance novels!" I whispered to him. _Ranko made me read one of his love stories. I'm not fond of love stories._

"So, you DO know me. It would have been a shame if someone as cute as you didn't know me," he said, touching my face with his fingers. Ryoichi pushed me against the wall, and raised my chin up closer to his face. "You really are beautiful. I wonder why destiny didn't meet our fates before."

"Hey, get away from her, you pervert!" he pulled me away from Ryoichi. I met myself with Takuto. He was pretty upset.

"T-Takuto!"

"Get behind me," he ordered. I did what I was told. "And no buts! Hey, what's the big idea hitting on her!"

"Well, if isn't some mean looking hero!" he joked.

"You're the meaner looking one!"

"Oh, come on, the girl is beauty. It'd be a shame if I didn't get her number," Ryoichi gestured, "she's such a wonder."

_The longer I stay here, the more awkward the situation gets. Maybe I should just sneak away. After all, I am a master at sneaking. _I slowly backed away from the two because their argument was starting to become invalid. I was also afraid that I'd be dragged into the conversation.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. I ended up ordering the same thing as another girl.

"Naiya Yuhime? Is that you?" I asked the girl. She turned and looked at me. _She looks like her… maybe that is her. _

"Ayame Takahishi? No way!" she gasped. "How long has it been?"

"Five years… well, since the party after graduation," I answered.

"So you do remember…

"Heck yeah, I would. What'd you expect from me… to forget everything we did together?"

"A… a little bit," she muttered,

"You don't know how much of a sister you are to me, Naiya," I looked at her. We hugged each other as if we were twins separated at birth. "I missed you so much."

"How's Mom and Dad?" she asked.

"Um… I'll tell you later. First, tell me how you've been?"

"Great. I work with celebrities now. In fact, this casino is owned by one of the guys I know."

"Really, then I think I know him… let me guess, Satsuki Kitaogi."

"Correct. I think he likes you because he talks about you a lot… as in A lot."

We chatted for a while and exchanged numbers. She had to leave since she was still working. So I just waited there at the bar until I heard from one of the guys.

When I turned around, I saw the "too handsome" cosmetic surgeon, Chihaya Koda. When I saw him, I smiled on the outside, but laughed on the inside. He walks over and sits down next to me. I realized this when I was about to get up, and go back to my post. He takes his hand and touches my face.

"Wow, even after working so hard and exhausting yourself so many times, you still have beautiful, smooth skin. How do you do that? I wonder if it's the beauty you possess or the strong will?" Chihaya asked.

"Hey, you can't touch her. She's not yours," I heard as he shooed away his hand.

"You're certainly persistent… I'm a cosmetic surgeon. It's what I do since it IS part of my routine," he argued.

"Oh, not again," I muttered.

"Ayame, switch spots with me," Kenshi ordered. _It's like all of them own me! First, Takuto was controlling me, and now Kenshi. I bet Riki's next!_

"Bye, I'll leave this situation to the two of you," I said, leaving them arguing over me. It had only been moments since I left the bar, and I was already being hit on by Satsuki Kitaogi. Minutes later, it became Riki's and Satsuki's argument over me. I did meet the F1 racer, Noel Ajiima, after Satsuki. He was a quiet one so nothing really happened between the two of us. That made me kind of happy.

I hurried up and changed into my Black Fox outfit. I entered the building from the back. The showing of the jewels had begun.

"And now to present, the two world's most famous jewels: ROMEO AND JULIET!" the host presented.


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was now in action. I stayed in the shadows to avoid being seen. Just after the lights were shut off by Takuto, Hiro throws a smoke bomb to cause panic amongst the crowd. I went to the escape route where I met the others.

"Everything's clear! Let's go!" We were now making our escape. "Let's split up, so we don't get caught. Ayame, you're with me." Riki took my hand and started running.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line!" Hiro shouted. We all parted our ways. Riki and I stopped at intersections.

"Hey, Riki, do you have all the routes memorized or what?" I asked.

"In fact, I do!"

"Yeah, and so do I!" I heard from behind.

"You've been following us, haven't you?!" I glared. He takes me from Riki's grip and picks me up.

"Hey, put me down!"

We were out of Riki's sight when he finally puts me down. He pushes me against the wall of a room we were in. "I heard rumors from the guys that you were a beauty, and it's true."

"You're Yuzuki Kitaogi, right?" I whispered.

"So, you do know me. Perfect!" He comes closer to me. I look away, avoiding his gaze. "No one looks away from THE Yuzuki Kitaogi! That includes you!" He brings my lips closer to his. Yuzuki didn't move my hair from my face so he didn't know what I looked like. He was about to kiss me when the door opens, and I fall to the floor.

"That hurt, Riki!"

"I'm sorry!" he said as he picked me up. "I'm taking you away from him!"

"I think that it should be me taking her away from YOU. Ayame, you shouldn't be around a player."

"You're also a player! And how do you know my name?!" I shouted. "Riki, put me down!"

"I can't do that until I get you away from here. And that's what I'm going to do." He starts running with me in his arms. "You're like a feather. Can I hold you longer?"

"No, this is far enough! Now, put me down!"

"Alright, alright!" We make it to the van without any encounters this time. Well, expect for the sprinklers turning on, and almost getting soaked.

"You guys made it! I was starting to worry about Ayame!" Hiro says.

"I'm glad you missed me!" I sarcastically replied. "Oh, and one more thing, I'm never, EVER, going with Riki!" I glared at him.

"Ok, we're going!" Kenshi said. Minutes later, we found out that there were tracking devices on the jewels. I found them, and held them in my hand.

"So, this is how Noel's is following us!"

"Who's Noel?! He's not anyone special, is he?" they all chimed together.

"No, he's not anyone special. He's just the MOST popular F1 racer!" I joked around, acting impressed.

"Pft, I bet I can beat him at any race!" Kenshi boasted. "Aw, shit, they're getting closer! There's a park up ahead, we're splitting up there!" Just after Kenshi parked the car, Hiro took my hand, and I had no choice but to follow him. He saw someone coming, and we hid under a bush.

_Why is he hugging me?! Hiro I'm going to kill you when this is over. In fact, I'm going to kill all of them together. _

"Hey, Ayame, this is the perfect time for a kiss, no?" he whispered. He came closer to me.

"H-Hiro, no, you can't do that here!" I whispered back. He pushed me to the ground. He started to come closer to my lips. He was centimeters away when we heard Boss's voice. We came out of hiding only to find that we were tricked.

"I didn't expect to trick you so easily… oh, what do we have here? A beauty!" he says. "May I seize your future, Miss?"

"No, you may not seize her future!" We start running from him and manage to get out of his sight only for a little while. "I'm sorry, Ayame, but we have to depart ways now. I'm going to take the jewel, so he doesn't come after you, ok? Don't get caught!"

He left me there and I ran in the opposite direction. I knew I was being chased. When I turned around, it was the guy from earlier.

"YOU!"

"Yes, it's me. And I have a name, Miss. It's Mirai!" he told me.

"I don't care what your name is, just stop stalking me!"

"Aw, but it's fun! You are a beautiful wonder!"

"Thanks, but I've been called 'Beauty' and 'Beautiful' way too many times tonight!"

I turned around and shrieked. I was face-to-face again with Ryoichi.

"YOU!" Every direction I turned in, I was cornered by the celebrities.

"Such a beauty! I'd hate to turn her in to the police!" Yuzuki complained. "Can I keep her, Satsuki?"

"I'm not a pet!" I shouted. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Naiya, but she couldn't see my face since it was covered by my hair from the blowing wind. There was a very cool breeze blowing that night

"You're not Yuzuki's pet, but mine," Chihaya said. I looked around, and found up in the sky a black blimp. I looked back down so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"But I'm going to be the one to seize her future!" Mirai complained.

"Actually," I said, raising my arms above my head.

"So, you surrender to us?" Satsuki asked.

"No, I just have a flight to catch," I said as I was pulled up by Boss (aka Atsumu). "I hope you don't miss me, oh, and here are your trackers!"

"No way! I can't believe she found them!" Noel said. They all were shocked.

"Heh, a black blimp. Not bad for the Black Foxes!" I heard Satsuki say. I looked at Boss, a little disappointed.

"You're disappointed to see me, aren't you?" he questioned.


	4. Chapter 4

"No," I lied, giving him a warm kiss on the forehead, "Better than the other pervs. Give me a boost up!" He pushed me up to the rope ladder, and I began climbing up. When I got to the entrance of the blimp, Kenshi was waiting for me and pulled me up.

He lost his balance and fell, which made me fall on top of him. "S-sorry, Ayame."

"No, it's fine," I said as I got up. I walked over to the window and enjoyed the view. "You want to know something, guys?"

"What?" they all chimed.

"I'm going to kill you all when we get back," I told them.

"What? Why?" Riki asked. "We didn't do anything."

"All of you guys did something, Riki," I start to explain, "Takuto started it."

"TAKUTO! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO DO THIS TO US!" they all shouted at him.

"Let's see… Takuto thought he could control me when the author was flirting with me and so did Kenshi when the cosmetic surgeon was doing the same thing. Then Riki acted like a hero when one of the Kitaogi brothers asked me to join him for a drink," I said.

"Really, what happened next?" Hiro asked, acting like he didn't do anything.

"Well, when the plan was in action, Riki thought he could have me when we met Yuzuki Kitaogi. Then, my very 'innocent' Hiro tried t–" I was interrupted.

"Don't say it!" Hiro shouted.

"Then Hiro thought he could be the hero against this guy named Mirai. Then I thought maybe Boss will help me when I was alone after Hiro left me, but he didn't until I was surrounded," I finished. "You know, they could've exposed me!"

"You complain too much…" Takuto said.

"I don't care unless you want me to get caught!" I shouted, then calmly said, "Even if I was, I wouldn't say a word about you guys… Just promise you guys will bail me out thinking of some excuse."

"Haha, of course we would, Ayame!" Kenshi responded. "You don't have to say like you were about to shed tears… it makes it sounds like you don't trust us."

"Do you really not trust us?" Riki asked. "We've told you before, and we'll tell you again… if something's wrong, tell us. We'll be there for you. We promise."

"It's not that… something else is bothering me. I don't understand it," I said, frustrated, "I've racked my brain, but nothing…. *sigh* I need a break."

"Don't we all need one?" Takuto muttered.

"Yeah, we do and since summer is on the way… you all know where we're headed, right," Boss said, "you know what this means as well?"

They all start talking about going to some beach, but I tuned them out thinking about what happened this very night. _First, I was being hit on by a bunch of celebs. Then, I was nearly exposed by them. And now, I'm in a blimp. _

About a half hour later, we left the blimp at some abandoned farmhouse. There was our van parked in the driveway. I wondered about how it got here, but then gave up thinking about it. _I'll think about this tomorrow._

We all got to the bar. Minutes after, I shoved into an uncomfortable position.

"Hey, are you guys still open?" a familiar voice asked. _That's Tatsuro's voice!_

"No, this is a private party going on," Atsumu said, "we're celebrating this for an accomplishment…"

"Aww, man, well, bye." He left. A few minutes later, I was able to breathe some air. While Boss (Atsumu) got the drinks, I held "Romeo" in my hand. "Wow, it's so… so beautiful."

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, Ayame," Hiro complimented me.

"…Thanks, Hiro…" I blushed.

"Hey, let me see 'Romeo.' I haven't seen the blue one yet," Takuto whined.

"Hey, me first," Hiro argued. They tried to grab it from my hands, and I lost grip of the blue jewel. It fell to the floor and cracked. "It's your entire fault, Takuto."

Just before Takuto could say something, I shut him up along with Hiro. I picked up the broken gem. "Quit arguing, you two. Are you in kindergarten or what?" They didn't say anything.

"Well, we accomplished _half _of the mission," Atsumu sighed.

"Boss…" I said

"Yeah, what is it, Ayame?"

"This is a fake. They have the real Romeo… so this was the sensation I've been having for the past few days, well ever since you told me about this mission…" I told them.

"WHAT?!" Riki and Kenshi said. "THIS IS A FAKE!"

"Yeah, a fake…" Nobody said a word for a while. _The mood has changed so much. The atmosphere feels so heavy and so damp. I better do something fast._

"Hey, guys, well, apparently legend was true. It does want these two separated," I said.

"You're right, Ayame," Riki said. "Let's celebrate the success of having 'Romeo and Juliet' kept separated! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all said. We were all having great time.

I yawned. I pushed my drink aside, and put my head. Instantly, my shut themselves and I was letting out some Zzz's. "Hey, Ayame, wake up" Riki nudged. I was fast asleep.

"What could've happened to her all of a sudden?" Hiro asked. "This is getting to weird."

"I don't care what it is, but I'm taking her upstairs," Kenshi said as he picked me up in his arms. He took me to the other room where the bunk beds were, and put me on the bottom bunk. The rest of the guys came to talk about what could've happened, but eventually, they all fell asleep. Boss got them all pillows and blankets, and he went to bed as well.

I woke up a few hours to find myself in a dark room. I searched for my phone and turned it on. With the dim light of the phone, I could see the guys sleeping in a weird position, so I took a picture of it. Since the flash was bright, Takuto was the first to notice. He was also the closest to me.

He covers my mouth with his hand so I don't make a noise. "Mmmmph…" He also takes my arms from behind so I don't even try to take his hand away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you really want to wake the others, Ayame?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ahem… the _others _are already up," Riki said. "Hiro, can you get the lights?"

"Sure thing, Leader," Hiro answered.

"Mmmmph!" I complained.

"Oh, hey, Ayame is also awake!" Kenshi said as the lights were turned on, and they saw that Takuto had me restrained. They were shocked to see that Takuto had awoken before them, and surprised that I was still managing to stay on his grip. I shot a look at the three.

"Hey, release her!" Hiro shouted at Takuto.

"No, this is her consequence for waking me up," Takuto grumbled. Then, they both got into an argument which nearly caused them to start a fight. He eventually let go of me, and I rubbed my red wrists. I got up and went downstairs to get some headache medicine.

"What are you doing?" Riki followed.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked.

"Let's see… you're going downstairs to the back of the kitchen, and you're going to open up the cabinet where Boss keeps his stuff like medication, special ingredients, etc." he said.

"And…" I said.

"Oh, you need medicine."

"Yeah, I do. Next time, don't follow me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so"

"Fine."

"Fine!" I took the medicine and went back upstairs to change into my Pjs that I kept there just in case for situations like this. After I changed, I asked Kenshi to turn off the lights and to get me a flashlight. They asked me why, but like I would always answer with the regular "Oh, you'll see."

They did what I told them to, and they gathered around me. Before I turned on the flashlight, I got a pillow and a blanket. I joined them on the floor. I turned on the flashlight.

"Ok, one dark and spooky night, a blackout happens at a bar at EXACTLY three in the morning when he was closing up… the owner of the bar didn't realize that was the night the previous owner and his wife died," I spoke, "the owner was in for a surprise that he would never expect…"

"Dun… dun… daaaa…" Kenshi added.

"He didn't know that the bar was haunted, but he could feel something bad was going to happen. This experience was going to be one that he would never forget. When he went to the basement to see what happened to the power, he saw a white figure in the distance…" I whispered.

"Oooo, what's going to happen next, my devilish storyteller?" Takuto asked.

"Shh, let her continue, Takkun," Hiro shushed, "she's almost at the climax!"

"Come on, Ayame!" Riki urged. Kenshi was filling in for the sound effects which made the story even more realistic. The only reason I was telling them this story was because I knew Atsumu at the door, and that he was afraid of ghosts.

"Then the white figure slowly came closer and closer… and closer… and CLOSSSSER… then, he closed his eyes to avoid looking the _thing _in the eye. When he opened his eyes, it was gone… No, _HE _was gone," I quieted my voice, and then raised it, suddenly, "AND THEN, FROM BEHIND HE HEARD A SCREAM!"

I turned off the flashlight, and then let out a high-pitched scream, "AAAAHHHHHH!"

"What the hell is happening in here?" Atsumu said, as he turned on the lights.

"Boss! You ruined it!" Hiro shouted.

"We were at the best part!" Kenshi added on.

"Not only that, we were almost done with the story!" Takuto whined.

"She was going to tell us what happens after he hears the scream!" Riki complained.

"Yeah, but it's three in the morning," Atsumu said.

"Alright then, we'll continue the story tomorrow night," I yawned, "but you guys have to remember to come, ok?"

"OK!" they replied enthusiastically. Then, Atsumu turned off the lights, and we chatted for a while and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning, when I woke, I felt as if I was carrying something really, really heavy. When my vision cleared, I kept my mouth shut to avoid screaming. Why? Because Kenshi was sleeping on my shoulder, Takuto was hugging my arm, and the other two were fighting in their sleep on who gets to sleep on my stomach.

Those two managed to solve their fight and both slept there. I quickly got all the pillows that I could reach, and put Kenshi on one of them. I gave the other pillow to Takuto who hugged it, and murmured something "So soft and cuddly."

For Hiro and Riki, they had to share a pillow so they wouldn't wake up. I quickly got my phone and took a picture of them sleeping. I got a towel and my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I locked the door from the inside. I got in the shower.

When I finished I got my towel from the towel hanger and took a peek outside. I couldn't believe my eyes on what I saw. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I let out a high-pitched scream. Since it was Sunday, the bar was always closed. "GET! OUT!" I shouted at Riki and Hiro.

"Oh, shit," Riki said as he ran out of the bathroom along with Hiro. I got of the shower once they left and locked the door again. I hurried up and wore my clothes. I was now in search of those two pervs. I found them hiding in the corner of the room where we slept.

"Kenshi, Takuto, would you mind doing me a small favor?" I muttered with clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on, Ayame. I just woke up," Takuto whined, "but I'll hear you out."

"I will as well," Kenshi added.

"Great," I said, "I want you two to beat those two up."

"Oh, I call Hiro," Takuto said.

"Wait? What? Why?" Kenshi asked.

"I'll tell you why," I told them, "One of them managed to open the bathroom door – which was locked from the inside – while I was in the shower. I don't care why they were in there. I just want to know who unlocked the door."

"Um, hey, Ayame… IT WAS HIRO!" Riki yelled, trying to run out the room, but Kenshi stopped him.

"Hehe, um," Hiro gulped, "s-s-sorry."

"Go on, Takuto," I muttered.

"Payback time," he whispered. He started messing up his hair, and then gave him a few punches. I watched for a while, and then I went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Ayame!" Boss said. "You're up early!

"Morning," I grumbled.

"Something bad happen this morning?"

"Yeah, something really perverted."

"Really, what happened?"

"Ask the others."

"OK, I will."

"Bye."

"Bye?"

"I'm going home."

"Ok."

I left the bar and got to my car. I got home, and fell on the couch. I was too stressed. I called Naiya, and asked her if anything big was going to happen. She told me that there was going to be a party tomorrow night amongst her friends, and that she could invite another person.

She asked me if I wanted to come, and since I didn't have anything else to do, I said I'd come. I also asked if I have to wear a dress or not, and she said that she was going to, so I decided to wear one. She also told me to come to her place tomorrow at seven because that's where we would be picked up.

I returned to the bar later that day for lunch even though I wasn't hungry. Everyone was there, and I went straight upstairs. I put my stuff up there in a cabinet I was given, just in case I wanted to put anything there. I was also given a key, so nobody could invade my privacy.

I headed back downstairs with the emotionless expression. I yawned. "Hey…" Kenshi said.

"Yeah…" I replied, "Something wrong?"

"That's what I was going to ask you… You seem a little tired. Everything's ok?" Takuto asked. "I can beat Hiro up if you're still mad at him." I let a little laugh.

"HEY!" Hiro shouted. "I CAN HEAR YOU!"

"No, I'm not mad anymore, just a little stressed," I answered. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"If you are, then tell us what's making you stressed. Plus, Hiro and I have to make up for this morning," Riki said.

"And for the other night when you called me for the mission," I added. "What's making me worried is… well… I've – I've been getting… I've been getting threats that someone's going to come and kidnap me… I've tried to trace the number, but it's no use. He keeps sending messages from one location which is from an area where there's barely any network."

"Really, let us see," Takuto said.

"Um, I don't really feel like thinking about it… maybe later and plus I have the perfect plan that you guys can repay me, even though Hiro and Riki own me times two," I encouraged. "This is going to be amazing, and I also need to finish my story tonight, don't I?"

"Oh, hell yeah you do!" Riki exclaimed.


End file.
